Sunder Strike
Sunder Strike is the fourth episode of the first season of Remember Celestial? Story Let me get this straight: I hate bowling. Oleo only managed to drag me along because he said he was paying for everything. I feel kinda sorry for him. Four large pepperoni pizzas with extra cheese, twelve extra large fountain drinks, three tubs of nachos, and twenty-six garlic and cheese pretzels can run up quite a bill. Oh, and I bought the Pac Man arcade game. That thing cost a lot. So, it was the tenth round and if I could hit both of the pins and get a spare, I would get the extra round and defeat Oleo. I had the seven ten split. I pulled my arm back and swung the ball. Right as I released Oleo yelled, “MISS!” The sudden outburst made the voices explode. Suddenly I threw the bowling ball with enhanced strength at the lane. It crashed through the wooden panels, created a small crater of shattered planks and concrete, in the middle the black 6-pound ball. Everyone was staring at me. The manager started yelling. The security guards started walking over. I did the only thing I could think of. I pointed at Oleo and exclaimed, “He’s paying for it!” Oleo was about to stammer an objection when the power went out. A bolt of lightning zoomed across the room. “Tool, what did you do?” Oleo whispered. “That wasn’t me…” I answered. “Well then who w-” Oleo was above me. The lights were flickering on and off. Various machines started acting crazy. Electricity zoomed around the room. “What the hell?” I looked at him. He shrugged. Then the front door exploded. A large, beefy gray guy with really stupid hair walked in, holding a small, metal cylinder walked through the smoke. He pointed the cylinder at the center of the room, and light purple beam flowed forth from it. The electricity that circled around the room started getting pulled in toward the beam until it formed a struggling being that looked like a black battery. Instinctively, my ID mask popped off and a giant Popsicle stick appeared in my hand. I jumped up and slammed the wooden weapon right into the cylinder. The grey alien let go of its weapon and the battery creature instantly turned into a bolt of lightning and flew straight into the grey guy. He was sent flying back. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Oleo in his smelly bug form, fluttering behind me. The grey guy started to stand up. I brained him with my wooden plank. “Who are you?” I asked, bluntly. “I am…” the grey man began (rhyming, woot!) “SUNDER!” The beefy grey man, apparently ‘Sunder’, jumped up pulling a giant, red laser ax off his back and swung straight down at me. I narrowly swerved out of the way, my head racing with the burden of my thoughts and five others’. I tried to tune in on my usually the most helpful voice, Consilium, but I could not understand any of my personalities in the quick blur of their combined speech. Sunder swung again. I ducked. Sunder lifter his ax again, but this time getting a mouthful of Oleo goo. Oleo zipped towards Sunder and stabbed the muscular alien with his stinger, multiple times. Then, the yellow and black battery person shot electricity at Sunder, causing him to crush the tile floor. He started pushing himself back up, he was met by a giant laser orb to the face (my handiwork) and knocked him out cold. Police sirens could be coming down the street. “We better get out of here,” Oleo hissed. I could see fear in all of his four eyes. He pushed his ID mask on, became human once again and tossed me mine. He pulled yet another out of his backpack and tossed it to the electric being. It put it on and to my surprise became a girl (don’t call me sexist, have you ever tried to distinguish the gender of a battery?). I completely forgot about my ID mask until Oleo shoved it into my face and dragged me out of the bowling alley. We ran a few blocks, until we stopped in a dark alley, sure the cops couldn’t get us. “Why did we do that?” I asked. “Beat up Sunder, one of the most credited bounty hunters in the universe?” Oleo asked, “I dunno, you started it.” “No, run from them. Thunder…” “Sunder,” Oleo reminded. “Whatever. Sunder was the one that caused the wreckage, we saved a life,” I told him. He cringed and became lost in thought. I slugged him. “Why?” “I’ll… explain at the cave,” he said. Then he turned to the battery girl. “Hello I am Oleo Drain and this is Tool Kane. What is your name?” Oleo asked. “Igniculusia. But you can call me Iggy,” She said, then made a weird clicking noise in the back of her throat. Oleo mimicked. Now that was weird. “What are you doing? Wouldn’t a handshake suffice?” I questioned. “What’s a hand shake” Igniculwhatever countered. “Uuuhhh… nevermind,” I said. Then a worm of an idea dug into my brain. I looked at Oleo. I could tell we were thinking the same thing. Oleo looked at me. I nodded. “Tool and I are starting an all-alien superhero team. Would you like to join?” Oleo said. “Even though your sidekick is a little rude…” “Hey!” I objected, “''I'' am not the sidekick!” Ignoring me, she started over, “ Even though your sidekick is a little rude, I would love to.” Then she looked at me in a strange way, like I was some complex brainteaser she was trying to figure out. “Come on, I need to get back to the cave so I can figure out how to raise 700 dollars.” Oleo said, glaring at me. That is the story of how we met Iggy, and when we decided we were going to be heroes. Category:Episodes Category:Remember Celestial Category:Episodes in Remember Celestial Category:Rocketslug